


A Long, Long-term Commitment

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: ABO。性转纽特，是妹妹。大概就是他们借着这个设定胡搞瞎搞的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

*这是风气保守，安全抑制剂还没普遍的上个世纪初。

1  
忒修斯坐在法律执行司司长的办公室里。他脸上还有几处细小的伤口，因为是黑魔法造成的缘故，恢复得很慢，还没有结痂。  
“休个假吧，你才23岁而已，没必要时时刻刻准备为正义捐躯。”年长的巫师推了推眼镜说。一卷羊皮纸飘到空中拍了拍忒修斯的肩膀，像是某种安慰。   
他接过羊皮纸卷塞进大衣口袋里，对上司说：“谢谢你，先生。实际上，我很愿意休一个短暂的假期……陪陪家人。”  
“女朋友？”老巫师镜片后闪烁出礼貌的笑意，“斯卡曼德先生，作为法律执行司最优秀的青年才俊，我得说你的追求者们已经在摩拳擦掌了。”  
忒修斯站起来微微鞠躬：“您说笑了。是我的妹妹。”

傍晚的时候他来到霍格莫德。拜他们的母亲所赐，那位深爱森林和山川的女士，斯卡曼德家一直没搬到更方便的城镇附近。放春假的学生们陆陆续续出来了，护送的老师拿着长卷一个个核对他们的名字。  
忒修斯很容易就找到了他的妹妹。纽蒂又长高了一些，去年他记得她还只到自己的胸口，现在已经几乎奇忒修斯的肩膀了。就像他们的父亲，兄妹俩都是瘦瘦高高的身材。她深红的刘海垂在眼前，齐耳的短发几乎又遮去了一半她的脸颊。她走到忒修斯面前，轻声说了一句：“嗨。”  
“很高兴见到你，纽特。”忒修斯拉过妹妹紧紧搂了一下，无视她些微抗拒的动作。但她只是条件反射地抬起手臂，然后就垂下了。她哥哥是个hugger，这早就应该习惯。  
“妈妈给我写信说他们得留在爱尔兰了。”纽蒂说，“你呢？你不需要上班吗？今天是请假了吗？”  
“实际上我请了更长时间的假。”忒修斯回答，“我会在家一直照看你到返校，你总不能一个人在大屋里呆着。”  
她抬起眼睛跟忒修斯对视了一会儿，又低下了头。“我喜欢一个人呆着。”她说，“我愿意呆在林子里……忒修斯，倒是你，你怎么会习惯窝在火炉前不跟黑巫师搏斗呢？”  
忒修斯笑了起来，揉乱了她的头发。  
“你不能这样。”她气恼地后退了一步，“我们说好的……”  
有几个学生在看他们。当然主要是几个女生在咯咯笑着打量忒修斯。纽蒂的刘海被他揉乱，露出一双翠绿的小猫似的眼睛。她的鼻尖很翘，冻得有些发红，加上那在五年级学生中鹤立鸡群的身高，修长的腿。  
该死。他的妹妹一直是个漂亮姑娘。忒修斯转过身去，挡住了陌生人的视线。他握着妹妹的手臂说：“抱住我。”  
“我不——”  
当然她不抱着哥哥的腰也不行了，一阵被挤压的难以形容的感觉，两人幻影移形在斯卡曼德家大屋的门廊上。  
“我跟你说过我这样会吐的。”纽蒂推开了她的哥哥，恼火地说。  
“只要你紧紧抱着我就不会。”忒修斯耸耸肩说。  
“忒修斯！”

说是照看妹妹，实际上也不需要忒修斯做什么事。纽蒂虽然还没分化性别，但也实在不能说是个小孩儿了。家养小精灵为兄妹俩准备了丰盛的晚餐，忒修斯到阁楼去发了几封信，回到起居室，纽蒂已经消失在她的箱子里了。  
“我就不应该教你无痕伸展咒。”忒修斯对着地上的箱子说。  
铜扣翘了起来，他妹妹红色的脑袋出现在梯子顶部。忒修斯拉了她一把，然后回到沙发上展开一卷羊皮卷。  
随着他感到身边的沙发陷了下去，纽蒂的鼻子一瞬间离他很近，他扭过头。  
“你的脸。”他的妹妹问，“是魔法造成的，对吗？”  
“吓到你了吗？”他摸摸那块血痂。  
纽蒂举起一个小小的滴管：“这是莫特拉鼠汁……我调了一点曼德拉草，对你这样的伤口很有效，我实验过的。”  
而忒修斯叹了口气：“纽特，你又拿什么小动物做实验了？我们说过的，神奇动物很容易弄伤你……”  
“我没有。”她咕哝，“莫特拉鼠很温顺。总之……别动。”  
他朝侧面仰起脸，让妹妹的手温柔地点上他的伤口。那药剂很凉爽，也没什么味道，他一下子就感到皮肤深处隐约的刺痛消退了许多。  
然后纽蒂轻轻吹了吹那块皮肤，凉爽的感觉被一点火辣替代。  
“忒修斯。”倒是她又皱着眉头开口了，“你有必要喷那么多古龙水吗？”  
忒修斯无奈地回答：“你在说什么？我从来没有用什么古龙水。”  
“雪松，海盐的味道，”纽蒂抽动着鼻子，活像某种小动物：“还有一点点薄荷……今天下午就闻到了，喏，你把大衣一脱，更重了。”  
“这不是……”忒修斯突然住了嘴。  
他青少年的时候就完成了性别的分化，他是斯卡曼德家这两代中唯一一个Alpha。爸爸和妈妈都是Beta，雪松和海盐，这是他自己信息素的味道，当时纽蒂还太小，不懂得也闻不到。  
而Beta的信息素是微乎其微的，他们几乎闻不到Alpha和Omega的味道，也识别不出来。  
纽蒂也十五岁了，忒修斯是十六岁的时候。人们常说女孩子会比男孩子早一些。如果是Beta，就不会有什么变化，这也是大多数人的经历，实际上，也是纽蒂一直以为的。毕竟女性Alpha少之又少，Omega虽然在纯血家族中会偏多一点点，但斯卡曼德家他所知的还没有一个。  
这也就意味着……纽蒂能闻到他。她或许正在准备经历人生中第一次的分化，她若不是一个Alpha，就会是一个……  
“忒修斯？”他的妹妹跪在沙发上，奇怪地看着他。她弓着纤细的背，凑在她哥哥的脖子附近，努力分辨他身上的味道。  
在忒修斯反应过来之前，他的手臂就绕过了妹妹的肩膀，轻轻按上她的脖子。露出脖子，在成年人间是一个极暧昧的举动，当然纽特还不明白。她只是因为哥哥粗糙的指尖皮肤而缩了一下，嘴唇向上皱起一个可爱的角度。  
“你有没有感觉最近身体有哪里不舒服？”忒修斯问。  
梅林在上，他对生理知识也是一知半解，毕竟身为Alpha，还是一个有良好自控能力的Alpha，他有足够的天地可以纾解青春期过剩的精力，没有被桎梏在传说中生理本能的需求内。若是关于Omega……只能说，作为一个男人，他了解的那部分实在是太少了。  
“说起来，我最近倒是常常感冒。”纽蒂顺势跪坐在自己的小腿上，靠着沙发背。这样就像忒修斯把她搂在臂弯里一样了。“总觉得有一点点低烧，也许是天气太冷了吧，但没什么特别不舒服的。”  
“梅林啊。”忒修斯的声音都沙哑了，“纽蒂，你可能是要分化了。要写信给妈妈吗？”  
“分化？”他的妹妹愣住了，随即反应了过来，“忒修斯，那是你的……？我闻到你了……？也就是说……？”  
“不。”她惊恐地往后一倒，“我一直以为我会是个Beta，奶奶也是，妈妈也是，莉塔也是。我为什么会……？”  
“嘿，嘿。”忒修斯按住她的手背，“别着急，你也许是个Alpha……”  
“你看看我！忒修斯！你看看我！”纽蒂突然崩溃了，她大喊大叫起来，“不！我不想做一个Omega！”  
她像小鹿一样从忒修斯身边跳了起来，提着裙子飞快地跑上了楼梯。  
“纽蒂！”忒修斯喊道，她没有搭理。

纽蒂·阿尔忒弥斯·斯卡曼德，她是一个漂亮的姑娘。  
身材纤瘦，姜红的头发，像是火焰的颜色。碧绿的眼睛，零星的雀斑分布在尖翘的鼻子上，配上略微下垂的嘴角还是显得很娇俏。  
不管作为什么性别来说，她都有点儿太纤细了。也许是因为高挑，她的肩膀、腰肢和腿都显得比别人细那么一点儿。而忒修斯虽然也是斯卡曼德家典型的高挑个儿，但肩宽腿长，胸膛的肌肉轮廓藏在袍子下都看得出来，倒是一点儿也不觉得瘦弱。  
而且Alpha的体型总是会高大那么一点儿。  
忒修斯站在自家的猫头鹰阁楼里，外面飘着鹅毛大雪。两只猫头鹰靠在一起睡得香甜，也不知道是不是故意不想向主人伸出腿爪。  
他们的妈妈是一个Beta，妈妈的妈妈也是。就知识上而言，忒修斯也觉得妈妈不能给他们什么新鲜有帮助的意见。  
就算心底抱着百分之一的渴望，希望妹妹不要是一个黏糊糊、水汪汪、散发着香气的Omega，忒修斯也很难说服自己去相信这个希望。  
绝大多数的Omega会选择留在家庭，尽早地嫁人生子，寻求Alpha的庇护，退学似乎是他们唯一的方案，不然没有什么办法能让没被标记的Omega顺利地跟几百个青少年继续同吃同住。  
更别说那几个月一次不定期的热潮，没有昂贵魔药的帮助，绝大多数Omega都只能乖乖把自己锁在屋子里，躲开所有人，所有“危险人物”。  
如果……如果纽蒂真的分化成了一个Omega，他们就不得不给她退学，并且早点给她找一个丈夫。她挚爱的那些小动物，即使放在纯血且历史悠久的斯卡曼德家族都不能说是很拿得上台面的爱好。可如果她未来的Alpha不理解她……  
忒修斯的心被愁绪缠得密密麻麻。他叹了一口气，收起给父母报信的羊皮卷，离开了阁楼。他也说不太清楚自己为什么要这样做。  
下楼梯的时候，他也没有意识到，心头一直有一丝怒火纠缠在苦恼上。不是因为妹妹即将面对的早早嫁人生子的安排，而是因为妹妹将很快拥有的，另一个Alpha。  
路过纽蒂的房间时，他停了下来。门缝下传出了光，这表示她令人欣慰地没有缩在箱子里，而是在自己床上。忒修斯在门口站住了，他的指节停留在门板上，渐渐地，他闻到了一股十分新鲜的香气。  
淡淡的百合香，还有一点很难分辨的东西。这味道还很淡很淡，说明他的妹妹也像他一样，经历分化时在承受荷尔蒙分泌异常的时期。今天她还能在学校里和同学们正常交谈，也许是因为和忒修斯靠得太近，因为受到了他的血液——信息素来源的干扰，加剧了她荷尔蒙的反复。  
忒修斯久久没有敲下去。因为他突然惊恐地意识到，在这个漫长的春假里，也许过不了几天，她就会承受那传说中的热潮……  
“走远点忒修斯！”纽蒂的声音突然从门里传了出来，她闷闷的嗓子听起来很生气，“听着，我现在很好，但我不想闻到你！离我远一点儿！”


	2. Chapter 2

2

忒修斯一向有早起的习惯。在学校时是因为魁地奇训练，进了傲罗办公室则是更多的训练加上自律。但他没想到妹妹起得比他还要早。

“你这是去哪儿？”他在门廊上抓住了正在往脖子上缠围巾的纽蒂，“怎么招呼也不给我打一声？！”

“放开我忒修斯。”纽蒂没好气地说，“你听起来就像那种言情小说里的霸道Alpha。我去看月喙（Moonbeak），每年我都去看望它的。”

月喙是妈妈驯养的鹰头马身有翼兽。它的年纪已经很大了，纽蒂很小的时候就学会了和它打交道。忒修斯有时会很不懑地想纽蒂就是在月喙身上得到了神奇动物没那么危险的错觉。

但在普通巫师眼里，月喙毕竟不是传统意义上的宠物，更别说麻瓜了。好在斯卡曼德家后面都是山川和森林，它就像是离大屋最近的那座山头的守护神。纽蒂从小就自己在林子里玩耍，林子对她来说几乎比二楼那间粉蓝色的卧室更像家。山里没有能够伤害她的神奇动物，这一点忒修斯也是知道的。

可是他还是板着脸说：“你不能自己去，纽特。我陪你，你别忘了这几天你正在经历荷尔蒙紊乱。”

纽蒂的绿眼睛瞪着他，但是他一句“你是要我告诉妈妈吗”还是占了上风。

 

雪昨天夜里就不下了。但地上的积雪还是很厚。忒修斯看着妹妹艰难地从雪堆里拔出小腿，就忍不住咕哝：“不知道为什么你不让我带你幻影移形到湖边去。”

“那就失去了进山的意义。”他能想象纽蒂使劲朝身后的自己翻着白眼：“你这种从楼上幻影移形到餐厅的人是不会理解的。”

“我只是怕你累着了。”

“看在梅林的份上，忒修斯！”纽蒂突然站定了，他差点撞到她背上，“我只是‘可能’在进行分化，但是到目前为止没感到什么特别的！而且就算我是 **你的** Omega，你也没权力拦着我不让做这个做那个的。”

“在你成年之前，我是你哥哥，我不需要Alpha的身份就有权利管着你！”忒修斯拔高了嗓子，“而且……”他很尴尬地又放低了调门，“纽特，别太紧张，你只是能闻到我，也许……也许你不一定是一个Omega。”

纽蒂的嘴唇皱起不屑的弧度，那样子像极了他们的妈妈：“忒修斯，你的脑子被恶咒煮过了吗？”

“什么意思？”忒修斯问。

她生气了，叉着腰站在那里的样子不像一头小鹿，更像一头小豹子。那股百合花的味道幽幽地从他妹妹的发根飘出来，甜腻的气息让他心里一荡。然而她张开口就说了极其粗鲁的词：“我不需要见过你的Alpha大**才知道Alpha应该长什么样，谢谢你，轮不着你给我科普生理健康！我没有长**，你告诉我我怎么当一个Alpha？！”

“……”忒修斯搓了搓鼻子。

“别那副模样了，不适合你。”纽蒂不屑地说，转过身继续往林子深处走。“不就是以后要嫁人吗，我都没寻死觅活，你哭丧着脸干什么。”

 

一路无话。忒修斯默默跟在妹妹身后，用无声咒使他们脚下的路更松软好走一些。翻过一座小小的山头，结冰的湖面出现在了眼前。湖边一片开阔的林地，妈妈早年修的林中小屋顶着蛋糕糖霜一样的积雪静静立在当中。

纽蒂朝空中吹起了长长短短的口哨，声音在静谧的林间传得很高很远。忒修斯知道这是她和月喙交流的方式。

过了好一会儿，空中也没响起熟悉的翅膀拍打声。纽蒂怅然若失地说：“她可能去打猎了。天气太冷，我知道有时要到别的山头上才能猎到食物。看来我们来得不巧。”

阳光洒下来。也许是因为走了三个小时的路，他们的脖子后面都有些出汗。纽蒂开始把缠住自己的围巾一圈一圈解开，忒修斯也松开了大衣的纽扣。纽蒂动了动脑袋，她修长的脖颈在毛衣领口露出来，忒修斯又闻到了那股甜香。百合，还有什么呢？像是月见草的香味。

他没有意识到自己的信息素水平也在飙升。他的手心发热，空气中清泠泠的雪松气味与百合香交织在一起，竟然意外地和谐。信息素的构成是最难解的一个谜，有人说与童年记忆有关，有人说那代表青春期最初心动的事物，当然还有星座、性格喜好等一系列鬼话。

他一直以为妹妹不喜欢花花草草。阿尔忒弥斯代表的是棕榈和松柏，纽蒂从小也只对能蹦蹦跳跳的蒲绒绒感兴趣。倒是忒修斯他，小时候因为俊美可爱又乖巧懂事，常常被抓去做亲戚朋友婚礼上的花童……那可不算是什么好差事，对一个男孩子来说。他总是戴着一脑壳的花环回家，想丢掉，又觉得不是那么礼貌。

不记得有多少次，百合编织着月见草的花环被他放在纽蒂小小的童床旁边，又或者是摇篮。那时玉雪可爱的妹妹一见到他就咯咯地笑，忒修斯很喜欢她，但是他总抱不好她，被妈妈打了手心。

而转眼间这个在摇篮里也要动来动去的东西也长这么大了。

因为年龄差，忒修斯从来没有跟妹妹一起玩耍的记忆。等到纽蒂最调皮的年纪，他都已经是一个级长了。爸爸妈妈总是很忙，他自然而然地承担起了管教纽蒂的责任，也许正是如此纽蒂一听到“级长”“优等生”“官员”这样的词汇就闹脾气。

他们兄妹之间自然是友爱的，但似乎从没有格外的亲密。

“你发什么呆呢？”纽蒂问，“忒修斯，年纪轻轻就把自己的一辈子框死在办公桌前是很愚蠢的。你是不是累了？你需要像我这样常出来与自然相处相处。”

“你总是对傲罗的工作有什么误解。”忒修斯揉着眉头说。“纽特，你……有什么想法，请不要客气对我说。你知道，我是你的哥哥，我总是会帮助你的。”

他的妹妹看上去怔怔的。“我有什么想法？”她说，“我什么也不想。我不想当Omega，我不想那么早嫁人生孩子，我想留在霍格沃茨……”

 

他们在一块大石头上坐了下来。纽蒂从脖子上挂的小包里掏出了茶。现在忒修斯两只手指不知所措地捏着一个和他身材不大相称的粉紫色小瓷杯，干脆一挥魔杖让它飘在了空中。

“你知道吗忒修斯。学校里高年级的学生中没有Omega——至少我不知道。总有人退学，现在想想为了什么也很明显了。”纽蒂的下巴埋在自己的膝盖间，修长的手指玩着自己的衣带。“我们的占卜学老师是Omega，你认识的，但那是因为她的Alpha是我们的草药学教授……Omega不能和Alpha分开，就好像，好像一个附庸。这不公平，你认为吗？”

“纽特。”她的哥哥试图安慰她，“你不会是任何人的附庸，你一直都是你自己。”

她讽刺地笑了笑。“我也希望，但看来我没这个好运气了。”

一滴眼泪突然没有预兆地从他的妹妹眼角流了下来：“忒修斯，我真羡慕你，真的……我很害怕，爸爸妈妈会不会很快给我找一个丈夫？我根本不想嫁人，我从来没有喜欢过谁，为什么就因为性别，我就注定得被什么人管着圈着？我有我自己想做的事情啊，我不……”她擤了一把鼻子，通红的鼻尖上那几点雀斑更深了：“忒修斯，我有点怕，说不怕肯定不是真的，但是跟你说又有什么用呢？！你这个讨厌的翘尾巴的Alpha！你不会理解我的！”

忒修斯想说翘尾巴是什么比喻他听不懂，妹妹突然的情绪波动也让他很慌。他伸出手去想搂住她，这时突然天空中传来一声尖啸，纽蒂马上仰起脑袋跳了起来：“月喙来了！”

随着一阵翅膀拍打的声音，那头几乎伴随了纽蒂整个童年的鹰头马身有翼兽降落在结冰的湖边。纽蒂兴奋地跑了过去，一蹦一跳地挥舞着手臂，活像一只红头的护树罗锅。

出于谨慎，兄妹俩向年老的野兽恭恭敬敬地行了礼。几乎就是片刻，它也向人类还了礼，当然是只对着纽蒂。纽蒂一下子开心地扑上去挂住了它的脖子，从自己的空间延展小包里抖出稀里哗啦一些生肉，忒修斯认出这应该是昨晚晚餐的鹌鹑。

他叹了一口气，认命地转动魔杖为妹妹清理沾在她大衣上的血迹。鹰头马身有翼兽温顺地伏下了身子，看样子纽蒂就要如小时候一样往它身上爬了。忒修斯吓得马上拽住了她：“纽特！”

“我知道，你烦死了。”他妹妹瞪了他一眼，“我不会骑它的，我三年前就不让月喙驮我飞了。它年纪大了，而且我……”她突然脸颊飞红，“我不用你来告诉我什么荷尔蒙啊生理期的！”纽蒂的音调变得尖细，“我知道自己的身子！我不舒服的时候不会拿自己开玩笑！”

忒修斯又是一头雾水。不过他很快反应过来（安慰自己）妹妹的荷尔蒙水平正在紊乱，她比平时易怒一些也是正常的。纽蒂抢白了他几句，又转过去抱住了老野兽的脖子，脸埋在它漂亮的颈部被毛上。

他妹妹苍白纤细的脖子从毛衣领口露出来，也许是因为情绪起伏，那香气动人心魄。忒修斯知道她又掉眼泪了，她小小的肩膀颤抖着。

于是他双手握住妹妹的肩膀，强硬地把她转过来。他微微弓下了腰，面对面很近地看着她的眼睛。

“听着，纽特，一切都会好的。”他郑重地说，“我会帮你的，会有办法让你不用退学的，一定有办法。”

纽蒂愣了一下，然后猛地搂住了忒修斯。她就像很小的时候一样一头扎进忒修斯的怀里，他也紧紧抱住她，手掌一下一下安抚地抚摸她的头发。空气中交织的信息素气味有一种宁静的气息，他抱着她，感到心跳一点点慢下来，平静下来，然后又越跳越快，然后又渐渐平静。

这个拥抱超出他们平时拥抱的时间。纽蒂轻轻把哥哥推开时，眼角已经不发红了。她抬着脸望着身边的Alpha，突然用轻得几乎听不见的声音说：“也许……真的有办法呢？”


	3. Chapter 3

3

纽蒂一回家就把自己关在了房间里。忒修斯试图叫她出来吃晚饭，只得到她塞出门缝外的一张小纸条，写着“别烦我”。这可真够粗鲁的，上一次忒修斯得到这个待遇还是因为他一屁股坐死了她从老鼠窝里掏出来的蒲绒绒。

让忒修斯坐立不安的是，时间一天天过去，纽蒂房间里传出的、和偶尔在起居室与走廊间残留的百合香气越来越重了。

理论上Omega的信息素味道会唤起 **任意一个** Alpha的情欲。但也许是因为她还年轻，也许是因为他们毕竟有血缘关系，忒修斯并没有过多地往那一方面思考。他只是在为这个从来都有点儿“怪”的妹妹感到担心。讲真的，如果有效，他毫不怀疑纽蒂会拿某种美洲七眼蜘蛛来把自己毒成一个Beta，只要她能够不为Omega的热潮发愁。

忒修斯是在妈妈的会客室里逮到纽蒂的。他在脑子里用了逮这个字，因为不知道从哪儿冒出来的她会躲着自己这样一个想法。

“听着，纽特，如果你需要帮助，我想我们应该好好谈谈。”忒修斯苦口婆心地说。

“我是需要一点帮助。”他的妹妹低下了头，他又是只能看到那熟悉的一蓬红色发顶。“只是我想在开口之前更确认一点。”

他叹了一口气。“你不需要完全确认，也知道我会站在你这一边，无条件的。”

“我不是这个意思。”

纽蒂把膝盖缩在自己长长的蓝色裙摆下面，抱着小腿坐在双人沙发的一角。她看上去瘦削得可怜，脸颊和脖子被炉火映得红通通的，睫毛像蝴蝶的双翼一样微微颤抖。

她闻上去棒得不可思议。

“你能坐下来吗？忒修斯？你又在利用你的身高威慑我了，长不到六英尺又不是我的过错。”纽蒂咬着下嘴唇扯了扯忒修斯的裤子。

忒修斯已经不是第一次发现，只要爸爸妈妈不在，留他和纽蒂单独相处，他叹气的频率就会成几何倍数增加。他无奈地在妹妹身边坐下来，等她开口。

“我这几天做了一些调查，我是说，我看了一些书。”纽蒂开口说道，一边玩着手指，“我觉得，嗯，我也许可以，让你标记我。”

她说最后一句话的时候终于抬头看了忒修斯的眼睛，不出意外地看到他愣在了那里。

“梅林！你知道自己说的是什么吗？！”还好，忒修斯看起来还比较冷静，但他背在身后的手抓紧了魔杖，几点火星冒出来，噗噗灭在了沙发布料上。

 

“不是你想的那个样子！”纽蒂试图和她的哥哥争吵，在不那么结巴的情况下解释清楚。每当她紧张和害羞的时候，总是会语速太快导致磕磕巴巴的。她长了雀斑的脸颊红得像要冒气蒸汽，她哥哥因为震惊和生气的脸色也变成了某种生牛肉色。“你不要——忒修斯！你不要一开始就想到那种事情，我是说，临时的标记，只需要你帮我掩盖信息素的味道而已！”

“临时的？！”忒修斯的性别决定了他对生理知识不是很上心，反正只要不完成最后的那一步，他就知道自己没有拖上一个终身伴侣的危险。说实话，即使身为一个Alpha，爸爸妈妈也不觉得以忒修斯的性格能在30岁以前找到那个她。

“ **临时的，暂时的，不成功的** ，随你怎么理解。反正，我做的调查研究证明，不需要插……插入也可以让一个Omega被临时标记。这不是永久的，联结没有那么强。”纽蒂直视着哥哥的眼睛，害羞过去以后，说到生理知识，她的话语反倒流畅了起来。

倒是忒修斯一听到某些单词还是免不了脸红脖子粗的。他的妹妹越说越快，跪坐在自己的脚上直起身来，摇晃着他的肩膀：“你只要轻轻咬一下我，让你的信息素和我交合，这样在一般的Alpha眼里，我闻起来就是你的味道！而且这能够让热潮发作得不那么剧烈，能够安抚Omega的情绪，不会受到太大的影响。也就是说，我不用担心性别影响我在学校的生活，你懂我的意思吗忒修斯？”

“不！”忒修斯还是条件反射地拒绝道，“纽特，你不明白 **咬** 意味着什么，但是我知道。标记总是会留下印记……不管是临时的还是半永久性的。你真的明白吗？你觉得你以后的Alpha不会介意吗？你能保证这不影响你真正的结合吗？”

“我为什么要去考虑一个我都不知道他在哪里、姓什么叫什么的Alpha的感受呢？”纽蒂高声叫道，“忒修斯！你说的对我来说不重要，明白吗？我没有喜欢过谁，以前没有，以后也很难说！但是我信任你，我只是需要你的帮助，你不能理解我吗？”

她的眼眶里有水光在打转。有一瞬间忒修斯邪恶地怀疑妹妹在对自己使用那传说中Omega的魔力了，因为他在自己反应过来之前就搂住了她的脖子，试图让她冷静下来。

纽蒂躲开了他。“除非你是觉得，你的Omega会因为你标记别人感到嫉妒。”她闷闷地说。

“别犯傻了。我没有过Omega。”忒修斯回答，“听着，纽特，我愿意尽我所能的来帮助你，但是你需要考虑好。你还没有经历到真正的热潮，你还不能理解情——热潮对你的影响。我答应你，但是你需要好好再考虑一阵子，你呢？你能答应我吗？暂时的标记能维持多久？你去到学校，不在我身边又该怎么办？这都是需要解决的问题。”

他的妹妹扭过头去，看着壁炉不说话。忒修斯尽量让自己的注意力不要放在她的脖子上：“我们明天再讨论这个话题，好不好？”

“好的。”她最后不情愿地说。

“看来我应该回房间了。”忒修斯叹着气，“分化期你需要多多地休息。要来一杯热可可吗？”

“要。”纽蒂说，忒修斯从她侧面能看到她的唇角没那么撇着了，这让他松了一口气。“忒修斯，拜托你拿到我的卧室来。”

 

忒修斯敢说自己冲热可可的技术不会比一个熟练的家养小精灵差多少。他让杯子浮在空中，跟着他往妹妹的卧室走去。小时候每当爸爸妈妈不在，纽蒂需要他照顾时，他就会给她做饮料。虽然有点儿怪，总体来说，纽蒂是一个很乖的孩子。忒修斯不知道她是真的不害怕自己呆着，还是只是像他一样想要表现得成熟懂事。不管怎么样，都只是让他对自己唯一的妹妹更心软一些。

“纽特，我进来了。”忒修斯说着，一边轻轻推开了榉木门。他的妹妹已经把蓝色的长裙换成了常穿的那件白色棉布睡袍，盘着腿坐在床上。

“你别半夜老是把窗子开着，会感冒的。”忒修斯责备她，走到窗边去，“乌鸫不会冻死，它们不是燕子不需要到屋檐下来，说过你很多次了。”

他探出上半身去，突然身后一个柔软滚烫的身躯贴住了他。纽蒂搂着他的腰，让自己的上半身严丝合缝地靠在他宽阔的后背上。他甚至能感觉到妹妹未发育的小小胸脯压在织物上的体积。他愣住了。

“怎么了？”忒修斯尽量让自己的声音听起来正常，“我在这儿，好吗？”

“忒修斯，你在想什么呢？”纽蒂闷闷的声音传来，“我……我开始感觉到难受了。我发现你的味道也不算那么讨厌，闻着你我觉得很安心。你在想什么呢？”

“纽特，我不明白你的意思。”忒修斯转过来，试图在不露痕迹地推开她的同时轻轻揽住妹妹的腰。“我在担心你。”

“这就是我想跟你表达的……”纽蒂带着哭过的沙哑喉音说，“你不会一闻到我就只想上我，对不对？你不会跟别的Alpha一样满脑子下流的想法。我信任你，我知道请你标记我是安全的，我也只信任你这么一个人。除了你，我还有谁可以求助呢？”

 

忒修斯不知道自己还有什么别的选择。他知道妹妹的性子，她只要认定了一个道理，就有一千种一万种方法来达到目的，不管是不是与世俗的眼光相符合。只是他说服了纽蒂再等两天，等专属于Omega的热潮真的让她难受时再来操作。

心底的某一个难以定义的角落，忒修斯知道自己在因为她那天说的话而隐隐高兴。Alpha的占有欲和保护欲是与生俱来的，更别说忒修斯本身也是这么个喜欢照顾人的性格。他很高兴纽蒂能够依赖他，一想到她要找别的Alpha去“帮助”她就满肚子火气。十几岁的Alpha脑子里想的是什么他再清楚不过，要是换了一个人面对他可爱的妹妹，肯定没有他这样能够把持得住。与其让纽蒂受到来自别人那不可预知的伤害，不如他来承担起保护妹妹的责任，直到她真的遇到一个想要与之结合的对象。这是再合理不过的事情。

纽蒂变得比平时更沉默，有时候又很易怒。三天以后忒修斯终于不得不开口问道：“你是不是真的受不了了？”

他妹妹的嘴唇干燥成了淡淡的粉色，又是因为她总是用牙齿折磨自己的下唇，带着些不健康的血丝。她气呼呼地说：“我不知道！我又没有……从来没有，我不知道这是什么样的感觉，我不喜欢这样！噢忒修斯，你明明没办法理解的，为什么还问呢？”

一个骨瓷茶杯被她的袖子带到了地上。几乎同时忒修斯转动了一下魔杖让它恢复如初。“那就今晚吧。”他揉着自己的眉心说，“到我房间来，好么？”

“为什么不是你到我的房间来呢？”用这样的口气做这样的对话，也就只有他和他的妹妹了：“在我更熟悉的环境里，我会感到更安心。所有的动物都是这样的。”

“如果你也是一个动物，我觉得你应该是一只火蜥蜴。”对神奇动物不甚了解的忒修斯开了个不怎么样的玩笑。

“你才像火蜥蜴。”纽蒂挑剔地瞟了一眼哥哥，“火蜥蜴的眼睛美得很，但和你唯一相似的地方就是，就是，嗯，皮肤都疙疙瘩瘩的。”

“纽特。”忒修斯说，“我最后一颗青春痘消失已经是十年前的事了，那时你还尿裤子呢。”

他不应该向一个女孩子指出这样的糗事。纽蒂愤怒地转过脸去，但很快又笑出了声。这多少缓解了一点两人间略有尴尬的紧张感。

“那你收拾一下就来吧。”他的妹妹从沙发上站起来伸了个懒腰，“今天是弦月，晚一点儿我还想去看看月痴兽来不来呢。”

 

忒修斯来到纽蒂房间里的时候她刚刚洗好澡。小精灵勤洗的被单和他们的衬衣上都是一致的薰衣草香，但她整个屋子里都是浓郁得让人想昏睡过去的百合香气。忒修斯定了定神，控制着自己的信息素慢慢释放出来。雪松的凛冽似乎带着冰雪的寒气，慢慢融化在空气当中。

他犹豫了一下，抬起腿半个身子坐在她的床上。纽蒂分开腿跪坐着，手指紧张地玩着系住宽松衣领的布带：“你，你应该知道该怎么做吧？”

“我当然知道。”忒修斯很快地说，“你别那么紧张，放轻松，不会疼的。”

纽蒂鼓着嘴巴，她现在又在咬自己的下唇了。她僵硬地侧过脑袋，把脖子上的头发拨向另一边。她雪白纤细的脖子和一部分肩膀完全暴露在忒修斯的目光下，随着她的呼吸微微地颤抖着。

“你先过来。”忒修斯低声说，伸长手臂搂住了妹妹的腰。他坚定又缓慢地把她往自己的怀里带，两人的手脚都很长，但她挪了一下屁股，还是半靠在忒修斯胸前找到了一个合适的角度。

她曲起一条腿，把下巴搁在自己的膝盖上。她的小腹动了动，好像在努力收缩憋住的感觉。忒修斯叹了一口气，大手抚摸上她裸露在外面的手臂，纽蒂又是条件反射地一缩。

“我不会伤害你。”他在妹妹耳边喃喃地说。

他湿热的呼吸留在她脖颈上，那一片细小的金色汗毛立起来，紧接着她的耳根以肉眼可见的速度红得发紫。“你能不能，就，做？”她轻声抱怨，“这很难吗？找不准吗？”

忒修斯恼怒地说：“你能不能别说那么多话？你需要，嗯，让那个部位充血，我才能找得到，知道吗？我又没有长透视眼！”

说完，就像是要印证他的话一样，忒修斯轻轻咬了一处地方。很快他们都意识到不是这样的。他的妹妹叫了起来：“嘶，疼！”

“行吧。”忒修斯叹了一口气，他握住纽蒂的腰把她转过来面对着自己，然后不由分说地正面抱住她，把她的脑袋按在自己的脖子上。

“闻我。”他带着指令的语气说，同时把鼻子埋在妹妹的脖子里深深吸气。

信息素带来的生理反射是最诚实的。她的胸脯挤压在忒修斯强壮的胸膛下，腿间让人恼怒的暖流又变得无法夹住了。如此近距离地嗅到他，让纽蒂一下子无法控制地心怦怦狂跳起来。她的手只能向上攀住哥哥的肩膀，指甲隔着薄薄的棉布压进他的肌肉里去。

“为我打开点。纽特。”忒修斯压抑的声音在她头发里说，“你不……的话我也很难受。相信我。”

相信他。这正是纽蒂一直以来所仰仗和倚赖的终点。忒修斯从来都是可靠的代名词，她努力压抑着胡乱流泻的思绪，闭上眼试图让自己臣服于Alpha的信息素。她感到自己的脖子很烫，那是忒修斯的鼻息。他在释放气味让妹妹放松，一边寻找那处充血膨胀起的器官。他的嘴唇又贴上了她的皮肤，她竟还能分神去诧异忒修斯的嘴唇如此柔软。被他的唾液沾湿的皮肤在冷和热中间煎熬，纽蒂抱紧了哥哥，使劲闭上眼，然后感觉到他咬了下去。

刺痛是一瞬间的。然后她的脑子就混乱了，闭上眼铺天盖地想的都是忒修斯的模样，从小时候到现在，一忽儿又冒出他健壮的身体，这个画面努力被按了下去。渐渐地她感觉到体内汹涌的热潮在一点一点消退，她能从身体内部嗅到专属于忒修斯的清冷淡雅的气息。他的动作很慢，很仔细，只有一点点的伤口，让他的信息素覆盖了女孩稚嫩的百合花香。她的睫毛颤抖着，慢慢睁开眼睛，看到忒修斯已经从她身上抬起了脸，担忧地看着她。

纽蒂吞了吞唾液。现在他们的姿势称不上雅观，她手脚并用地挂在哥哥身上，双腿打开着用膝盖内侧夹着他的腰。忒修斯的衬衫前面被她扯开，露出一线一直到腹部的肌肉。但还好他的手没有放在什么让两个人尴尬的地方。

“这样可以吗？”忒修斯蹙着眉头问，“你有感觉好点吗？”

“真奇妙啊。梅林。”纽蒂努力摇了摇混沌的脑壳。“真的有效，忒修斯，我感觉好多了。”


	4. Chapter 4

4  
在春假剩下的两个礼拜中，忒修斯又咬了妹妹几次。实验证明，在分化早期的时候Omega的信息素水平远没有那些低俗言情小说里描写的那么夸张。当然纽蒂也会意乱情迷，她带着水汽的翠绿眼睛中闪烁着迷人的媚意，忒修斯也不敢问她有没有试着自己……用比较传统的那种方式解决。  
他们尽量选择在不那么私密的地方交换信息素。除了第一次时在床上，他抱着她，让她的腿缠住自己的腰。其余时候在妈妈的会客厅里，大屋门外的雪松树下，忒修斯自己房间的书桌前。他会先抱着妹妹一会儿，让她安静下来——这不是说纽蒂平时不够安静，但她不断蹙紧的眉头和痉挛般的小动作让忒修斯读得很容易。然后纽蒂会往上搂住哥哥的肩膀，踮着脚，把鼻子埋在他的脖子上深深闻他的气息。接下来忒修斯会很谨慎地咬她，往这个年轻的Omega体内注入一点点的信息素，正好在能够安抚她情绪又不至于闻起来太过像“被标记过”的那种Omega。  
实验一直都是成功的。对纽蒂来说，腿间的生理反应并不是最难堪的那一种，她害怕的是能统治自己神智，强迫她屈服于本能的传统力量。虽然忒修斯是一个极有魅力的、高大英俊的Alpha，但他毕竟是她的亲哥哥。她在认识爸爸妈妈的同时也学会了哥哥的读音，从小到大他一直伴随在她的身边，导致纽蒂从没有一刻想岔到哥哥作为男性的性感魅力上去。忒修斯的胸肌、腹肌？拜托，她从小就看够了他光着身子玩泥巴的样子。甚至有一段时间，她五六岁的时候，忒修斯进入了非常难得的叛逆期，常被妈妈打屁股……她也喜欢上了打屁股的游戏，直到妈妈勒令她停止。总之，忒修斯的全身上下在她过去的十五年间不知道看了多少遍，摸过多少次了。又有什么特别的呢？  
这样的念头的力量足够强大，强大到纽蒂能够轻轻松松用它盖过那拥抱时过分的心跳和身体内部的欲望。因为……这种欲望虽然没那么强，却也不算是完全没有。除了手足、兄长、监护者这样的身份，忒修斯·斯卡曼德，毕竟高大英俊，性感帅气。而且当他用灰蓝色的眼睛担忧地看着她时，就好像她是这个世间他唯一在乎的事情。

忒修斯觉得自己把持得很好。他不是第一次咬一个Omega，但生理反应和纯粹的欲望他能够分得开。他不是没有反应，在发现自己硬得厉害时，他一瞬间就用强烈的责任感和自省把那种代表本能的欲念按了下去。纽蒂眨着水汪汪的眼睛靠在他的怀里，都在和自己的本能做着斗争，他至多只能允许自己跟羞耻感搏斗那么一秒钟。妹妹的眼神变得清明以后，向后一靠，拉起被子裹住自己，让他也能调整姿势来掩盖柔软的棉布睡裤下的难堪。然后纽蒂毫不客气地取笑他，就像一直以来他们的关系一样——忒修斯负责说教，纽蒂负责聪明地反击，然后忒修斯对妹妹很少展露于人的讽刺幽默无可奈何。  
他翻着白眼不认真地威胁妹妹别笑，可接着他们都笑得更厉害了。十五岁的Omega和23岁的Alpha大大松了一口气，意识到他们又分享了同一个重大秘密，在纽蒂八岁偷种魔鬼网之后。秘密让忒修斯和妹妹的关系比平时更进步了一些，这倒也是他乐于看到的。于是他们又拥抱了一会儿，以纯粹的兄妹的名义。接着一转眼，纽蒂回霍格沃茨的时间就到了。

斯卡曼德家是北部的古老望族，霍格莫德是离大屋第二近的一座魔法村庄。忒修斯成年以后，就主动承担了幻影移形送纽蒂上学的任务。她自己拎着魔法延展过的箱子，忒修斯让那个家养小精灵整理过的真正的行李箱浮在他们身边，来到门廊外。不需要他说，纽蒂就抱住了哥哥的腰——这个动作她现在已经不那么抗拒了。忒修斯搂住妹妹的背，一阵依旧强烈恶心的挤压感，他们出现在了霍格莫德积雪慢慢褪去的边缘。  
“当你感觉到不对，就立刻用猫头鹰和我联系。”忒修斯反复叮嘱妹妹，“我不会出差的，最近部里没那么忙。如果发生了什么事，我一定会第一时间幻影移形到你身边来。”  
“知道了忒修斯，你越来越像妈妈了。再见。”而他的妹妹只是这么回答了他一句。

忒修斯回到了伦敦。他最近穿的那一件衬衫领口上还有淡淡的百合花香，这是他私心留下的。这股味道若有若无地萦绕在他房间里，有时会给他一种妹妹就在身边生活的错觉。  
他第三次把顶着一头红发的书记员错认——或者说幻想成另一张脸时，忒修斯不得不给自己那没良心的妹妹写信了。纽蒂回校已经好几个礼拜，一开始他怀疑这是传说中Omega施加给她们的Alpha的魔力，接着他又雄辩地安慰自己这不是一个Alpha在想念自己的Omega，是一个兄长在担心自己分化期的妹妹。  
他的猫头鹰飞向霍格沃茨以后，又过了足足一个礼拜，才收到纽蒂简短的回信。  
“周末来霍格莫德。我挺好的，祝好。”  
忒修斯不会分辨自己在收到信时的恼怒和庆幸哪里占了上风，这也不是年轻的傲罗认为重要的事情。他一早就等在了城堡门口，而学生们的队伍直到十点以后才零零散散地从出口出现。一如往常地，他轻松辨认出了妹妹的身影。  
高年级的Alpha们已经陆陆续续完成了分化。对于一个易感期的Alpha来说，安抚他们的魔药和方式总是层出不穷的。虽然不愿承认，但忒修斯也不能否认性别实在是他能变得“优秀”的其中一个特权。至少他不用在青春期就苦苦与生理反应搏斗，强迫自己把注意力集中在作业和考试上头。他分了一点神想起学生时代，然后就识别出了好几个个头高大的Alpha学生。道路不宽，纽蒂不得不走在他们身边，她用围巾的一角掩着鼻子，露出一脸嫌弃的表情。  
“我以为你该早点叫我来的。”忒修斯大步走上前去，迫不及待地批评着妹妹。  
“我没事。”她瓮声瓮气地说，“草药学教授养的毛虫最近在褪壳，本来我想上个周末找你的……但是……”  
“梅林啊。”忒修斯生气地提高了嗓子，“你究竟什么时候才能分辨得了轻重缓急？”  
“我自己能够分辨。”纽蒂不高兴地说，“我这不是没事吗？”  
他瞪了妹妹一会儿，直到她扯开自己的围巾，一蓬新鲜的香气扑面而来，他这才发现纽蒂的脸有一些红。她说：“我们能找一个没人的地方吗？嗯，后面那座山坡的雪松林子下面见？”

霍格莫德东南部的雪松树林。在那里忒修斯又咬了妹妹好几次。林子的气息多少能够掩盖他强势的Alpha信息素，密密匝匝的树干能够隐藏他们的身形，像一些情窦初开的小情侣一样躲开所有人的视线。他用袍子裹住妹妹的身体，她因为天气渐暖穿得越来越少——剪裁再朴素的衬衫也挡不住Omega发育时那姣好的曲线。  
他们不能拥抱太长的时间，以免在荷尔蒙疯狂的作用下让这个姿势变质。被标记的那一个是纽蒂，她体内有忒修斯的味道，但忒修斯不知道为什么他的妹妹表现得又解脱又冷静。相比之下他觉得是Omega在自己的脑子里拴了一条线，他几乎无时无刻不在想起她，这能够解释为牵挂和担忧，不带情^欲的惦念，考虑到他们没有真正地结合。  
“你觉不觉得最近叫我来的时间间隔变短了？”一次简短的临时标记以后，忒修斯问妹妹。  
纽蒂别过了脸：“也许是因为夏天……城堡里味道有时候很冲。你忙吗？忒修斯，不用勉强，其实我并不是忍受不了，我都给自己留好了缓冲的时间。”  
“不，我不是这个意思。”忒修斯说，“我很乐意随时给你提供帮助。听着纽特，我不忙（其实他忙死了），你别动什么其他的念头，好不好？”  
他探究地找着妹妹的绿眼睛，但纽蒂很明显误会了：“你这话什么意思？”她尖酸地说，“你听起来像是在操心我的贞洁？”  
忒修斯张开嘴，愣了一秒钟。  
“你是我的妹妹，”他拧着眉头，“你觉得我不应该担心你十五岁的时候就随随便便把自己托付给本能？”  
“随随便便？”纽蒂说，“我可是拜托了你，除非你觉得当时是因为你是我身边最触手可及的Alpha。”  
“纽特……”  
“Alpha果然都一样。”他的妹妹低头整理着被他揉皱的袍子，“忒修斯，你听起来和所有的Alpha一个样。”

这次简短的斗嘴看起来还是在纽蒂心里留下来一点阴影。虽然忒修斯回到伦敦以后的第二天就给妹妹写了一封六英寸长的信，就他提出“贞洁”这个词有多么不恰当做了谨慎的道歉，然后花了大量的篇幅规劝妹妹不要过早地谈起恋爱，至少不应该在荷尔蒙水平的趋势下。最后他微弱地提出下一次见面，在附言里小心地问妹妹想要什么样的生日礼物。  
而纽蒂的回信依然很简短：“我没生气。你越来越像妈妈了，忒修斯，你好啰嗦。”  
接着忒修斯又给她回了一封信，但这一次纽蒂没有回答他。  
她的生日不在周末，学生不被允许离开城堡。猫头鹰给她带来了忒修斯的礼物，那是一座养着一小圃月见草的水晶球，闭合的水晶球里面是一个完整的生态圈，有魔法的光线和水汽，这样的植物能在水晶球里生存很久的时间。纽蒂把月见草球放在床头，她知道这是自己信息素的味道。早些时候忒修斯24岁生日时，她也想过送他一个雪松水晶球——不是多么深奥的魔法。但随即她反应过来，用对方的信息素打情骂俏，这是多么典型的Alpha和Omega之间黏黏糊糊的暧昧举动啊。于是她送了忒修斯一大罐比比多味豆，据说里面至少五分之二都是黑胡椒味的。  
纽蒂把自己蒙在被子里，深深嗅闻自己营造的狭小密闭空间里的气息。她能从身体内部闻到一点忒修斯，Alpha的信息素总是带着侵略性和强势，但忒修斯的强势是她甚至有一点喜欢的。他所有的出发点都是为她好，在担心她，她完全能够理解，就是不能控制住自己不表现得那么刻薄。她伸出手指，指尖搭在水晶球冰凉的表面上，让她想到了忒修斯在林子里冻得发红的鼻尖。他身上的体温总是比她高，他的手是温暖的，他的脖子是滚烫的，维度他的鼻尖有一点点的凉。  
她呻吟着，腿间涌出了一股熟悉的温热。  
纽蒂很容易就打听到了高年级女生之间的小秘密。学校里并非没有Omega，他们也会找Alpha临时标记自己来安抚生理本能。但他们的Alpha，是真正意义上的Alpha，也只有这样，才能给缓解那真正的生理本能……而他们，忒修斯对她做的，仅仅这样，根本就不能从身体内部缓解……  
纽蒂的手指消失在自己发红发热的腿间。她咬紧了枕套。也许忒修斯不需要知道这一点，她只要坚持一年半的时间，就能顺利从霍格沃茨毕业。到时她就是一个成年人，不管选择怎样的生活方式，都有能够应对的办法。  
在这之前，她还是需要忒修斯。


	5. Chapter 5

5

忒修斯没想到追踪一个肯特郡的黑巫师会占据他那么多的时间。他好不容易在一个酒吧的厕所里揪住了这个走私媚娃血清（看在梅林的份上，真有人觉得这能当迷情剂使）的家伙，顺便抄获了一大批狐媚子蛋，耐着性子等主任表扬了他们这组兢兢业业的小傲罗，心烦意乱地用魔法把一大堆魔法部报告格式的羊皮纸塞进了手提包里。报告可以带回家再写，实在不行可以星期一来上班的时候再写。但他已经接近两个月没见到纽蒂了，就算她一再让猫头鹰带信来说自己很好，忒修斯也没法说服自己放心。

这是八月，纽蒂已经在放暑假。她自己坐火车回家的，忒修斯想到国王十字车站那人山人海的巫师和麻瓜，陌生的Alpha，就觉得一阵头痛。他连大屋也没有回，很清楚妹妹只会缩在林子里那间妈妈的木屋里，直接幻影移形到了山上。

长距离的幻影移形让法律执行司的精英傲罗也很难忍受。忒修斯发现自己一脚踩空在游廊上，踉跄了一下，手掌扶住粗糙的廊柱擦掉一层油皮。他忍着恶心干呕了几声，直起腰来，突然又被迎面扑来的劲风差点掀一跟头。

“月喙！”忒修斯叫了一声。这是他们母亲曾驯养的鹰头马身有翼兽，它从天而降，四足在地上不安地跺着，发出短促的威胁十足的尖啸。忒修斯不需要多聪明的脑瓜也能想明白，纽蒂果然在这里，而且她就在薄薄一墙之隔的里面，她甜蜜浓郁的信息素已经从门缝里流泻出来。

“你在守护她吗？好孩子……是我啊，忒修斯，她的哥哥，明白吗？”忒修斯说，试着对鹰头马身有翼兽深深鞠躬。这头动物仍十分威严警惕地盯着他，黄色的瞳孔里满是不善，把他和大门隔开。

“忒修斯……”

年轻傲罗的精神几乎无法集中。他听到细如蚊呐的声音从木屋里飘出来，仿佛很痛苦，带着软软的哭腔。他的手伸进兜里握住了魔杖，梅林的胡子，他没有想过有一天还会为这个跟月喙动手。

就好像我会伤害她似的。忒修斯气呼呼地想。

一人一兽对峙着。这时门吱呀一声开了，纽蒂裹着毯子靠在门框上，一副很虚弱的样子。鹰头马身有翼兽抬着尖喙，朝她担忧地鸣了两声。纽蒂裹在毯子里笨拙地朝它鞠躬，温声细语地说：“没关系，他是我的Alpha。谢谢你守着我……去吧。”

我的Alpha。忒修斯看见妹妹虚弱的样子，一瞬间有很多话想说，却都被脑子里盘旋的这四个字压了下去。鹰头马身有翼兽高傲地看了他一眼，迟疑地退开了。他忍住内心的白眼，一个箭步上去架住了摇摇欲坠的纽蒂，训道：“你怎么这么不听话！”

“我哪儿不听话了？”一对上哥哥，纽蒂立马中气十足：“我知道你在忙，反正也放假了，我在这里能出什么事？话说你怎么来了？”

忒修斯对这个不省心的姑娘无语了。纽蒂肩膀上裹的毯子往下滑，她小声惊呼着，手忙脚乱地去拉扯。他一秒钟也不想看她这样扑腾，直接捞住她的腿把妹妹打横抱了起来，大踏步迈到床边上。几个大枕头被揉得东倒西歪的，床单也皱成一团。纽蒂的屁股一碰到床单就涨红着脸把自己重新裹起来，毕竟她没有想到忒修斯会突然出现，短短的吊带裙下面什么也没穿。

 

是的。热潮不会因为几个临时的标记而消褪，当忒修斯一个月没有出现的时候，纽蒂就敏锐地察觉到了不妙。她趁着爸爸妈妈不在家跑到了山上，木屋周围人迹罕至，至少在这里她不会被外人打扰。上个月的那几天里她没日没夜地想办法满足自己，双腿间夹着枕头呻吟，昏沉得分不清日夜。醒来时她总是满身大汗和黏腻，最难熬的时候哭了出来，嘴里发出毫无意义的音节。

她几乎就要屈从于本能，给自己的Alpha送信。实际上她觉得自己从内心已经臣服了，她得幻想着忒修斯才能得到片刻的满足。她想象自己的Alpha的抚摸，他的手更大，也更有力，他会揉捏她发软的地方，他会亲吻她，他的体重沉甸甸压在她身上，把她压到床垫里去。

但最关键的东西她想象不出来。她没见过，没有真正亲吻过，也从没有跟她的Alpha用那种方式拥抱和抚摸。头昏脑涨的时候她想要忒修斯，清醒过来后又忍不住唾骂自己。在迷糊和清醒的交界中，她又忍不住不去刻薄地想：他是你的哥哥，就算这一次他帮助了你，难道还能帮你一辈子吗？

热潮让年轻的姑娘在面对自己一人的时候放弃了伪装，她把头埋在被子里呜呜地哭了，以破碎不堪的语调喊忒修斯的名字。纽蒂恨自己是个Omega，恨自己这么自私，恨为什么忒修斯是她的哥哥。她太恨自己，导致从没有一刻来得及去思考后悔的事。

毕竟，除了忒修斯，她谁也不想要。

忒修斯的声音在门外响起的时候她刚从一个昏昏沉沉的梦境中醒过来，一时间分不清白天黑夜。但很快她就闻到了忒修斯的味道，说来也许有点魔幻，但她几乎能感觉到忒修斯的焦躁和担心。她想也没想就爬起来去给他开门了，月喙守着她，当然的。她本以为月喙不会为难她的Alpha。

 

忒修斯把妹妹放在窄小简陋的床垫上，却没有离开她。两个多月没见到她，他放任自己埋在Omega的颈窝里多一会儿。她的味道从清甜渐渐变得浓郁，不需要刻意的撩拨就能让他心猿意马地想到别的地方去。他坐在床边圈住妹妹的肩膀，埋在她头发里闷闷地说：“我很担心你，阿尔忒弥斯。”

“你的工作呢？”纽蒂偏了偏头，小声问他。他的阿尔忒弥斯还是一如既往地不解风情。

“你不用担心。”忒修斯回答。他看见阿尔忒弥斯雪白的手指缠住那条棕红的毯子，白色的棉布吊带挂在她瘦削的肩膀上。她整个人白得近乎透明，又从内部泛着异样的潮红。“你在干什么呢？”他问，“刚才？”

纽蒂的脸一下子红得发紫。她午睡前刚勉强得到了一次高潮，为了这她不得不尖声叫着自己哥哥的名字，并且想象是他的大手在自己乳房和臀部肆意地揉捏。他抱着她的时候，Alpha信息素让她多少平静下来一些，至少能够像现在这样平静地说话和交谈。

会好的。纽蒂安慰自己，我只是太久没见到我的Alpha了。

不会好的。有他在身边，你会更无法控制你的本能。另一个声音在她的脑海里悄悄地说。

“我感觉不太好。”她用干哑的声音说。“你能陪我一会儿吗？”

“当然。”忒修斯搂住她，声音温柔又肯定，像平时一样，像以往一样。他干净凛冽的味道勉强把她的神智扫清楚一点儿，在她脑后以一种沉稳和可靠的兄长的品质回答：“我会一直陪你到你不需要我为止。”

 

忒修斯做了晚饭。纽蒂依旧裹着毯子，缩在床上用只有自己才看得懂的文字和记号写一篇关于蒲绒绒的论文。忒修斯在粗糙的木头餐桌上写报告，偶尔他回头看一看，或者听到纽蒂翻动纸页和衣料摩擦的窸窣声音。这就好像回到了他们小时候。只不过现在他每次回头，窝在床上不是拖着鼻涕和乱糟糟头发的小女孩儿，而是一个身姿曼妙的Omega少女。她每次用羽毛笔挠自己的耳朵，后颈露出腺体上新鲜愈合的咬痕。

忒修斯一直写到手指头酸得再也拿不住笔。他动作很大地推开桌子站起来，站在木屋中间抡他酸痛的手臂。他故作随意地问从没挪过窝的妹妹：“还有毯子么？我看我只能在沙发上对付一晚了。”

纽蒂无语地看看六英尺二英寸高的哥哥，又看看只能勉强容下他坐姿的单人小沙发。“没有。”她烦躁地说，“别犯傻了忒修斯，你要不就回家里去，要不就跟我挤挤。”

她示意般地往靠墙的床里边挪了挪。这张小床是他们的母亲过去在这里造的，一个人睡还可以翻身，两个人躺就免不了肢体碰撞。忒修斯是真的犹豫了，他不想低估自己的自制力，但更不想让纽蒂感到太尴尬。我的 **妹妹** ，不是我的 **Omega** 。这其中暂时还有一点微妙的区别，虽然阿尔忒弥斯在他心里一直都是 **我的** 。

“我晚上睡得很不好。”纽蒂低着头抱紧自己的小腿，“不管你信不信，忒修斯，你一来到这儿我感觉就好多了……”

他还能说什么呢？他一直都沦陷于一种需要，叫做阿尔忒弥斯需要他。

纽蒂看起来是真的不好。她很疲惫，简单的梳洗后就直接一头滚在床上睡了过去。她背对着忒修斯，毯子搭在薄薄的肩胛骨上，腰肢处凹成一道弧线。忒修斯需要做一点心理建设才能掀开毯子躺下去。床上都是她的味道，倒不是说他对这个味道陌生，这只是……太 **浓郁** 了。他几乎能想象纽蒂独自一人的时候在这张毯子下做了什么，这让他差一点儿就起了反应。他没敢碰她，背对着妹妹，一次又一次徒劳地祈祷着一夜无事。但也许是太累了，他竟然真的很快就睡着了。

 

忒修斯觉得自己是被自己过快的心跳撞醒的。八月的英格兰北部秋意很浓，本来他还怕纽蒂着凉，但迷迷糊糊睡过去以后也就忘了这一回事。但他从黑沉的睡眠中醒来，背上全是汗水，口腔发干，心跳如擂鼓。

他还背对着妹妹。她的后背和臀部微微挨着他，寂静的夜里只有她细如蚊泣的喘息声，还有一种黏腻的声音。忒修斯不能准确地找到词语来描述它，但他本能地在脑海中 **看见** 了这个画面。 **这是手指在** **Omega** **淌水的蜜穴中抽动的声音** ，而纽蒂带有节奏的喘息和呻吟也是它的副作用。

忒修斯的脑子一下子炸了。他不知道该装作没发现还是该转过身去抱她。抱她，可是接下来呢？吻她，摸她，阻止她自己不得其法的动作，用Alpha的阴茎填满她空虚的小穴，让她高潮？他在裤子里硬得发疼，几乎是本能地想伸手过去握住自己。仅存的一丝理智阻止了他，只是理智维护的究竟是什么，他也想不明白。

纽蒂在她身后微弱地扭动了。“忒修斯……”他觉得自己是幻听，也许她没有在情欲的折磨下呼唤她的Alpha的名字。尽管她的Alpha就躺在她的身侧。

但也许她真的叫出了声。

“忒修斯……”他的妹妹带着淫浪的哭腔挤出这几个音节。

他在考虑更多之前就翻身坐了起来。他翻过去，一只手肘撑住自己，另一只手扳过她，捧起她的脸颊。他妹妹把自己的嘴唇咬破了，翠绿的眼睛里盈满求而不得的泪水。她抬起毯子下的那只手抓住忒修斯的手臂，手指上黏腻晶莹的液体拭在他粗糙的皮肤上。

 

过后忒修斯想起这个混乱的周末，总觉得这才是他和纽蒂的关系真正变质的开始。尽管他没有吻她的嘴唇，没有真正用阴茎插入她，但这些都实在是太过卑劣的欲盖弥彰。

他用手操了自己的妹妹，咬了她，几乎舔遍了她的全身，在她雪白娇小的乳房上留下一个个牙印。他拉起昏昏沉沉的妹妹的手，用她柔软的小手，她的双乳和她的大腿帮自己射出来，她的淫水和他的精液沾在两人的腿上和小腹上，他故意不去擦拭，紧紧抱着她入眠。

羞耻感让他落荒而逃。也许是从第一次咬她开始，不，也许是从更早以前。在他分化成Alpha的时候，他甚至不记得自己有没有在给阿尔忒弥斯晚安吻的时候，阴暗地祈祷她成为一个Omega。他的视线追随过妹妹刚发育时身体的曲线，他在楼梯上看到她的短裙底部时，心里曾经不怀好意地咯噔一跳。但他觉得自己一直都平衡得很好，在本能和道德理智之间。

他甚至有过不算少的艳遇和冶游。在她们和他们中，安琪有一脸细小可爱的雀斑，维奥莱特有红色的乱糟糟的卷发，玛修每次一跟陌生人说话就害羞到脸红脖子粗。每个人都会照着最爱的亲人形象去挑选情人，他把这归类为另一种俄狄浦斯情结，而不去回想第一次给她临时标记时内心卑劣的喜悦。

他在想到这个临时标记总有一天会被另一个，真正能拥有她的，深爱她的，她自己选择的Alpha抹去时，曾不得体地迁怒过倒霉的黑巫师。然后他想把这样的恶咒用在自己身上，为了自己恬不知耻的道德观念和修养。 **纽特是我的** 。一个声音在咆哮。但忒修斯，他毕竟是忒修斯，无数个声音对着他怒吼： **她不知道她在做什么。**

所以他能忍住妹妹带着哭腔的哀求，只是用手指操了她，用尽所有能知道的技巧让她高潮。他借用了她年轻的腿缝，却还是不得不数次停下来掐自己的大腿，不然他一定会撞进她湿软盛开的小穴，在里面成结，把精液灌满她刚成熟的子宫。情欲褪去以后他不知道怎么面对纽蒂，于是他字面意义上地落荒而逃，把一个吻轻轻地留在她的脸颊上。因为过于靠近她的唇角，而在他心里埋下了阴暗的希望和种子。

 


	6. Chapter 6

我懒得写这一段，先空着


	7. Chapter 7

7

    忒修斯在湖里找到了他的妹妹。

    纽蒂仰面漂在水中，懒洋洋用脚背拍着水花。她的棉布裙子像水母一样散开，波光映着的脸在太阳下白得发光。忒修斯叫了她两声，她好像丝毫未听见，若不是她的双腿还在偶尔划动，他几乎就要以为她是漂在水中的奥菲利亚。

    忒修斯把袍子、外套、皮鞋和皮带丢在了湖边的草地上，下水朝她游了过去。三月的湖水依旧冰冷刺骨，他不得不用上魔咒才能保持肢体动作的流畅。他不费力地来到了纽蒂身边，她已经不再那样躺着了，脚下踩着水朝他游过来，停在他身前。忒修斯自然而然地接住了她，握住她的手，把她拉过来揽住那具在冰冷的水中依旧火热的、他日思夜想的身躯。她的手指灵巧地穿过他的指缝，交握的手搭在他湿透的衬衣前襟上。

    湖水太过冰凉。而且她没有用任何魔咒，她的嘴唇冻得发白，耳朵红得发紫。百合花的甜腻香气在她周围氤氲成一朵实体，她的眼神带着情欲的迷离，又带着小鹿的警惕。好像只要忒修斯的第一句话说得不对，她就会远远弹开去，把自己溺死在这片人迹罕至的森林中。

    太寂静了。除了他们的心跳和呼吸，忒修斯听不到任何声音。他徒劳地张嘴，却问不出什么话来。他一路上想请妹妹解释的东西有很多，他震惊过，暴怒过，然后剩下的更多只是对她的心痛。她曾经那么努力（付出了那么多）想要留在霍格沃茨，结果却是因为其他的原因付诸东流，他不敢相信纽蒂为此会有多难过。她会不会因此而自暴自弃，会不会消沉，会不会失去信任和期望？而此时此刻他望着妹妹的绿眼睛和她微张的唇瓣，却发现自己什么都说不出来。冰冷的湖水看似是给他们周身的情热降温，但他们的腹部紧贴着对方的腹部，他坚硬而她如此柔软。为了保持停留在水面上的头部，他们不得不一直以缓慢且尴尬的频率踩水，大腿交错摩挲着。她的裙子蓬起一大朵在水中，裸露的双腿在他深色羊毛西裤的前面，白得像古希腊大理石雕塑，像月神之树抽条的枝干。他毫不意外地发现自己勃起了，在水下，在因水的重力被拉得沉沉下坠的裤子里，他对着自己的Omega硬得像一块石头。荷尔蒙和信息素焚烧着他的理智，而她小腹深处的热源还在往他的腹股沟处厮磨。

    “忒修斯……”纽蒂的话像一声叹息。她省略了如此之多，在把自己送到他怀里的时候。奇怪的是忒修斯觉得自己完全能听懂。因为那些都不是他费劲千辛万苦把自己弄到这个地步来想听的话。

    “我在。”他回答说。他们的额头靠在了一起。不知道是谁的体温在发烫，他能看到她颈后的腺体，还残留着一点点白色的牙印。这是他的Omega，他留下的印记，而且她正在发情，是仅有的理智和冰冷的水温让她还能在自己的Alpha怀里清晰地呼唤他的名字。

    但是这些都不重要了。去他妈的。他们的呼吸交错在一起，唇瓣之间只有不到一厘米的距离。忒修斯的双手像铁铅一样握着她的腰，她逃不掉，而且他也逃不掉。他只是需要一个准许，一个同意，一个开始的标志，然后他就可以释放自己内心蛰伏多年的野兽。它会以她的血肉为生，把她撕碎揉合进自己的骨血里。他会占有她——总有一天，他一定会这么做的，不管是出于Alpha的天性，还是出于别的什么复杂情感。他绝不会把阿尔忒弥斯让给任何人，这是一个前提，结局他们早就已经心知肚明。

    “标记我吧。”她轻轻地说，“我想要你。求求你，占有我。”

 

    忒修斯吻住了她，终于。他狠狠把自己的嘴唇撞上纽蒂柔软的鲜花般的唇瓣。他们四肢的动作凝滞了，他用力地把妹妹扣进自己的身体，不顾两人在突然寂静的空间中向下沉去。湖水在他们的头顶合上，但这不重要，反正忒修斯觉得自己再也不需要依靠氧气活着。他妹妹甘甜的唇和唾液是他新的血液，他曾努力试着温柔地去吻，但这不够，这怎么可能能够。他把吻变成了撕咬，血珠从她的唇瓣和他的舌尖渗出来，他们两人的一起，化入湖水中消散不见。

    他们的两耳轰鸣。纽特呜咽和喘息着，依偎在忒修斯的怀里就像曾经是他的一根肋骨。亚当和夏娃共有一个天父，阿佛洛狄忒和同父异母的兄长阿瑞斯生下了五个子女。阿尔忒弥斯发誓终身不嫁，但她的光辉永远，一直，来自阿波罗的光与热。

    他们生来就在一起。也应该在一起。

    忒修斯已经不记得他们是怎么回到岸上的，大概快得是用了魔咒。总之当他的眼睛能看清楚东西时，他只看见被自己压在身下的妹妹，双颊通红，连鼻子上的每一粒雀斑都渗透出珠光的颜色。她的眼睛湿润得就像是哭过，离开了水面，却像是缺失了氧气一样使劲翕动着鼻翼呼吸。他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，并且这时他很清楚打湿她大腿内侧的不再是湖水，而是她完全发情时从那美妙的肉穴中溢出的淫液。他坚硬的阴茎顶在她的腹股沟上，把她柔软的皮肤压得陷进去，为了让它接触到能给她止痒的那一点，让她努力扭动和挣扎着。

    他就这样把她压在湖边的草地上，远处融雪的气味，湖水的腥，早春疯长的青草的汁液，像是有灵魂一样把他们四处流泻的信息素味道圈在了里面。以前光是气味就能唤起他的情欲，此时此刻她几乎全裸着躺在鲜绿的草地上，湿透成白色的裙子堪堪挂住她的锁骨两端，下面的裙摆被他的动作直撩到小腹以上来。他反而不思考也不着急了，他知道自己今天肯定会进去，没有什么能够阻止他，哪怕是世界末日和战争也不能够。湿透的衣服挂在他们身上，这滋味实在说不上好受。他们的嘴唇几乎没有片刻分开，忒修斯直吻她到觉得心跳快要撞破了胸口，才匆匆忙忙弓起身子扯开自己的衬衫。他的裤子挂在胯上，很难剥下来，纽蒂不得不挡开他过于热切的亲吻，才能伸手下去帮助他解脱。他的阴茎蛮不讲理地弹射出来，又烫又硬，粗壮得像是一个图腾，光靠它自身的热度就能蒸发掉那些水汽。阿尔忒弥斯在他身下分开了双腿，他把自己嵌在她的两腿之间，跪伏着，撕扯她裙子的动作让指甲刮破了她过于娇嫩的皮肉。

    他的阿尔忒弥斯，他的女神。纽蒂雪白的乳露出来，带着湖水的腥，樱桃般殷红的乳珠立在空气中，等着他虔诚的吻和触摸。忒修斯低头咬上她的胸脯，另一只手拢住她大力揉弄。她被揉得发出抽噎的声音，整个雪白的身子都晃动起来，大腿向上弓起，脚后跟压在他赤裸的臀部上。

    他还差一步。几乎就差最后一步了。忒修斯撕破了妹妹的睡裙，这条裙子从她十五岁起就一直穿着，他第一次标记她也是在这条裙子露出的雪白颈项上。浸水的白色棉布起不到任何遮挡的作用，她肚脐的娇小阴影，她腿间金棕色的毛发和发红的穴口，忒修斯隔着半片胡泊都能闻到那里面让人蠢蠢欲动的气味。他只是稍稍用了点力，这布料就从两边被撕开了。裂痕在她的腰上一路往下，她湿透的内裤嵌进肉缝里，他只要再一步，一步就能得到一个完全赤裸如新生的阿尔忒弥斯。

    是什么阻止了他？他弓起腰，勃起几乎要戳进湿软的草坪下的泥土。他的吻落在妹妹颊边，下巴上，锁骨和脖子上。她逆来顺受地侧过脸去，露出曾留下他无数个浅浅痕迹的腺体。他的牙和阴茎会同时穿刺进入她，让这个Omega完全成为他的所有物。然后他要在这片草地上操她，操到她怀孕为止，让这片山头的每一寸土地都洒满她的淫水，混合他射得太多而从子宫里漏出来的精液。忒修斯觉得自己的理智是架在烈焰上烧灼的铁丝，只需要一点点，再一点点，他就会完全崩溃在自己二十几年来构筑的道德困境中，为此下地狱也在所不惜。

    “说你爱我。”他通红的眼睛让虹膜的蓝灰变成了欲望的黑，回到他妹妹的脸庞上方。“纽特，说你爱我，说你爱我……”

    而他的妹妹翠绿的瞳孔里倒映出的，全是他被欲望支配的可憎的模样。她的眼神是涣散的，因为情热，也因为疲倦。她用尽全力撑起一只手，抚摸哥哥的脸颊，声音的沙哑泄露了一点真实的情绪：

    “那你爱我吗？忒修斯，你爱我，还是想要得到我？”

    他的喉咙里发出了困兽痛苦的咆哮。这头野兽挣破了牢笼，满身带着鲜血和伤口，在自由的空气中四处狂奔，却最终失去了一个要得到的方向。他撕破纽蒂身上仅剩的布料，等得太久的阴茎霸道又蛮横地进入了她。她叫了起来，挣扎着，扭动着，可每一个动作只是让体内的软肉把哥哥夹得更紧，就算这也不能阻挡他在层层桎梏中使自己跟她合为一体。

    忒修斯拉开妹妹的双腿，握住脚踝朝两边拉开。他的下身和她紧紧结合在一起，粗大通红的肉棒在不知餍足的小穴中挺动，就算她已经承受不住，汁液还是流得两人满腿都是。情动的Alpha勃起得有些过分，但Omega的身体天生就是为了承担这一切而制造的。她流出了眼泪，或许还有口水，嗓音破碎沙哑得像是被狠狠干了一整夜。实际上不知什么时候起，月色代替夕阳淋在他们的身上，四下里仍旧一片寂静，只有阴茎激烈冲撞的肉体拍打声和汁水四溅的声音。喘息和呻吟自动被屏蔽在他们轰鸣的耳膜之外，不知道换了几个姿势，纽蒂幼嫩的皮肉在草地的细小砂砾中刮出道道血痕，而更深的血痕被她挠出，在她哥哥肌肉结实的年轻的脊背上。她的双乳已经被咬得发红发肿，乳头周围和腰上遍布的指痕在皮肤下变成淤青。她哭得很厉害，也可能是太厉害了，但她的下体还在痉挛地收缩裹紧哥哥的阴茎，同时双腿自觉地打开，把胸脯挺高等待他下一轮狂野的抽送。

    忒修斯不知道自己已经跟她做了多久。但多久都永远不可能会够。手指和舌头毕竟不一样，那些抚摸、亲吻和临时的标记不能让他真正得到他，只有把她用肉棒在身下操得死去活来才能让他空落落的内心得到一点安放。纽蒂的嘴唇早已被吮得红肿，就像她下面的两片花瓣，泥泞不堪，却又那么淫荡，违背着主人的意愿吞吐迎接他的进入。他重新压下去抱紧了她，手臂穿过她的腰肢，垫在潮湿的草地上，把她以一种几乎不合逻辑的姿势牢牢锁在怀中。她的大腿已经被撞得一片通红，也许在接下来的几天会变成淤青和发紫。但他已经顾不上照顾她的感受，他每一次抽出来都想着进去，进去，进的更深，进到她的子宫里面去。

    他知道自己要射了，确切地说，他要形成二十四年人生中的第一次结。他更用力地顶弄着甬道尽头的软肉，纽蒂预知到了这一点，她努力扭动着打开自己，配合着兄长，双腿绞紧他撑住两人体重的大腿。终于他让自己顶了进去，那一瞬间结膨胀的疼痛让妹妹往后高高扬起脖子，露出那块脆弱的腺体。她完全打开了，为他，为自己的Alpha，他的精液冲刷进她的子宫。只差最后一步，只要一步，忒修斯这辈子都会是阿尔忒弥斯的奴隶。

    然后他俯下头去，把手垫在纽蒂的脖子和草地中间。他狠狠地咬了自己的手腕，鲜血就像他的精液一样喷涌而出，在月下的林中散发出一阵腥甜。

 

    忒修斯最后把妹妹抱进了屋子。衣服散落在湖边，他们就像黑暗时代神话里不知廉耻和道德的兄妹那样赤裸相依，毫不羞涩地袒露自己的身体。她几乎是一结束就昏了过去，直到被放进搪瓷浴缸里才缓缓醒过来。忒修斯从身后抱着她，一下下啄吻她的肩膀，热水滑过她的乳房，皮肤在空气中泛起了一片细小的疙瘩。之后他们当然在这里做了起来，然后才是床上，并且接下来的这几天都一直在床上。

    一九一四年的三月，北部英格兰，斯卡曼德家的林中小屋。在之后的两千多个日日夜夜里，没有一天忒修斯不想起这段短暂的时光。他曾以为这是离得到阿尔忒弥斯最近的一次，直到他后知后觉地意识到，纽蒂和他想要的其实从来都是一样的东西。


End file.
